The present disclosure is directed to a tool for use in attaching a galvanic pellicle to an electrically conductive surface.
The above referenced U.S. Pat. No. 9,337,474 discloses a galvanic pellicle made of at least one of a cohesive mat of nonwoven single-walled carbon nanotubes; a cohesive mat of nonwoven multi-walled carbon nanotubes; a plurality of layers of multilayer graphene sheets; single-walled carbon nanotubes grown on woven carbon fiber; multi-walled carbon nanotubes grown on woven carbon fiber; and combinations thereof. An electrode is formed by compressing and connecting the galvanic pellicle to an electrically conductive surface by a plurality of connected areas. Additionally, any point within any uncompressed section of the galvanic pellicle is no more distant from a nearest connected area than about ten times an uncompressed thickness dimension or length of the galvanic pellicle. The uncompressed thickness length of the galvanic pellicle may be between about 1 micrometer and about 1 millimeter. (For purposes herein the word “about” is to mean plus or minus ten percent.)
The electrode made of the described galvanic pellicle and electrically conductive surface achieve extraordinarily reduced resistance to electron movement between the pellicle and the electrically conductive surface by having the connected areas of the galvanic pellicle and the electrically conductive surface compressed together by a pressure exceeding about 6,894.00 Newtons per square centimeter.
Additionally, connected areas of the galvanic pellicle compressed against the electrically conductive surface of the described electrode need to be as close as between about 20 micrometer (“μm”) and about 20 millimeters (“mm”) apart. Moreover, to produce an efficient electrode, many such connected areas must be formed between the galvanic pellicle and the electrically conductive surface.